


Похороненные.

by k_beloserov



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Poems
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_beloserov/pseuds/k_beloserov
Summary: Декабристы шли в зиму, в путьМне тебя не спасти, не вернуть,И во льды за тобой не нырнуть.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 2





	1. Опоздание.

Умер, исчез, не спас.  
Веет в снегах метель,   
Страшно похоронить   
Тех, кто только дышал,   
Тех, кто сказал _«вернусь»_ ,   
И в душе развернулись,   
Разорвалось и страшно до одури.   
_«Пегс, я вернусь»._   
И ныряя в холод и лёд   
Он никогда не вернётся и не придёт.   
_«Милая, только крепись»._   
И в сердце теперь дыра,   
Страшно до одури закрыть глаза.   
_«Милая, только дождись»._   
В восемь он опоздал на жизнь.


	2. Без опозданий.

Её спина пряма, а голос из стали   
Вот он я, я опять в сорок пятом   
Из-за льда ушедший, оживший,   
Ты ведь примешь меня, не повесишь?   
А она так же статна, горда.   
_«В клубе «Айс» в восемь. Без опозданий»._


	3. Век.

В ребра клинья вбивают не смело.   
Я не желал, ты не хотела,   
Чтобы проклятый сорок пятый   
Отнял меня у тебя.   
Точка радара не потухает,   
Я с тобой век проживаю   
Не здесь.   
Здесь у нас разница в семьдесят лет,   
Мне ещё двадцать и льды   
Похоронен в которых был.   
Здесь ты меня дождалась не одна,   
Мне стыдно за себя и тебя,   
Что клятву нарушил, не пришел.   
_«Прости, я уснул и опоздал на жизнь»._


	4. Лёд и пламя.

Декабристы шли в зиму, в путь  
Мне тебя не спасти, не вернуть,  
И во льды за тобой не нырнуть.  
Спину прямо держа всё так же горда,  
Но мертва и по мёртвому грезит  
Не в силах забыть, отпустить,  
Но её не пускают во льды.  
_«Пегс, дождись, я вернусь.  
Мы станцуем с тобой в восемь»._  
Но будь проклят судьбы оземь  
Похоронивший тебя во льдах.  
Декабристы шли в зиму, в путь  
И их жёны за ними.  
Почему же и мне не свернуть  
В лёд и пламя  
_В котором_  
_Тебя  
_ _Хоронили._


End file.
